User blog:Wachowman/Parady 6 Party in the ERB (wiki) (Piet) Party in the USA
OH MY GOD FINALLY, you guys chose this one that has been done for 4 days, it's like you guys don't like Piet or some shit like that :3 but here's the thing, while going over this Song I noticed a lot didn't fit (that's what she said) and I had to redo most of this....so yeah.....:/ Just....enjoy what you read :3 Note This is set in the past, around the olden times, when half of the people reading this sentence didnt join yet. Also, my knowledge on half this stuff is most likely wrong, and Piet might've not done most things in the Parody :3 If you don't know Party in the USA: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M11SvDtPBhA Party In the ERB(wiki) I moved to wiki recently after seeing a YouTube series, I wanted to get Updates on everything including ERB. I went on the wiki and didnt see what I expected, There was just a bunch of trolls and stub pages. But then I thought of a plan, And decided to be the man. This wiki really needs a new leader, Cause so far nothing seems to succeed here. That's when I started editing Every Page, I added Actors, Photos and Links, Trivia, Bios and Catagories, To every ERB 1-13 That's when i got Premoted, I'm now a Rollback, I'm have some power on chat The trolls start getting banned, And suddenly I'm an Admin More people listen to the rules everyday. And we're building a good community. WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB A few months pass, season 2 starts, it's Vader vs Hitler 2, Alot of users go on chat so we can talk about the exciting news. I see Ynkr, Tesla, Stofferex and Scrawland, Meatholl, Shaun, Nick, Devil and Dragon. We all talk about ERB, and a bunch of other things. That's when I get promoted to Beruacrat, and everyone on chat say Congratz. After that I devoted myself to this wiki, Made them all sure I knew what I was doing. All of this is a true Story (maybe?) Cause this wiki is like my family. I'm now Beruacrat, I'm respected here, More people join every week There might be a few flaws, but that's on every wiki, But you're all still my wiki Family and I'm here for everybody WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB Needthis Wiki to stablize, (Stablize) Need a mod here, I'm your guy (Im your guy) We got cool colors around alright (Around alright) But if your a troll you will be banned on SIGHT. I'm now Beruacrat, I'm respected here, More people join every week There might be a few flaws, but that's on every wiki, But you're all still my wiki Family and I'm here for everybody WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB I'm now Beruacrat, I'm respected here, More people join every week There might be a few flaws, but that's on every wiki, But you're all still my wiki Family and I'm here for everybody WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB WIIIIIIIIIKI, it's a Party in the ERB Song End Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed and like I said, the details might not be so...real :3 but I hope you enjoyed it either way. Next Time What do you want next? Smells like Meatholl (Meat), Smell like Teen Spirit Beautiful Page (Phil), Notin' on you Category:Blog posts